Natsu's Return
by JojoMaree2005
Summary: Ever wondered what happens with NaLu, then this is the story. But what if Natsu goes missing! What is Lucy going to do! Many heated scenes between all couples and more to come for the future! Hope you enjoy! (: There will be some hot and heavy scenes in the future and LOADS MORE CHAPTERS! Bye for now though!


**There is a song called 'issues' and I find that the song is the best for this story! It's by Julia Michaels. Enjoy the story!**

 **NATSU'S RETURN**

Lucy sat at the bar, firmly clasping the mug of whiskey in her right hand and was muttering something under her breath. "When are you coming back. I miss you…Natsu."

The blonde then placed her face into the palms of her hands, and began to whimper.

Mira-Jane, who was drying dishes , rushed over to Lucy to see if she was alright. Then suddenly out of nowhere the guilds front door swung open…

2 years previous

"Hey Lucy! Come dance with us it'll be fun!" Natsu said in a cheerful tone. Lucy ponder for a moment, she was about to say no, but reconsidered her decision.

"Oh, alright Natsu."

Lucy walked over to Natsu and the Salamander gently lifted the Blonde up onto the table they were using to dance on. Natsu, quickly after Lucy, propped himself up onto the table and the two mages started to dance. They spun around in circles, wiggled their bums around, they were having a great time.

After half an hour or more of dancing Natsu was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Sure enough Natsu fainted and fell off the table with a loud THUD. Everyone stared blankly and in shock at what had just happened. Lucy quickly jumped off the table and sat next to Natsu to check his pulse, but it wasn't moving. Lucy then felt his heart, but his heart wasn't beating anymore. "OH NO! NATSU!" Lucy cried as if she had just seen the world end.

"Quick! Cana ring the ambulance!" Cana rung the healer and Natsu was immediately sent to the healer, all the while, Lucy was giving him CPR along the way, but nothing seemed to work. When they arrived at the healer, Natsu was hurried to a room and was given a magic potion.

One of the healers walked out of the room Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza were all waiting with such suspense. The healer, Jenny then asked the two closest people here to come into the room to talk privately. Everyone was deciding. Erza insisted on her and Happy going, but Happy told Erza that Lucy was closer to Natsu than she was. Erza's face turned a dark red, she tried to hide the angered tone in her voice. "Very well then, Blondie… you go instead." Erza clenched her fists, Gray then held her hand and said smoothly "Don't worry Erza, everything will be fine, I'm sure that Idiot will survive." But Gray wasn't sure if he would. Erza realised what Gray was doing, and it made her smile. Gray was trying to make the situation sound positive, even though he didn't know too much himself. Erza put her arm around the Ice mage's shoulder and rest her head on his head, then smiled.

Back to Happy and Lucy

The doctor told the tomcat and the celestial Mage to follow her into the room so they could talk, but when they entered the room Natsu was gone and the window in the room was wide open, leaving the cool breeze to travel free around the room. Erza and Gray heard horrified screams coming from the room and this left the two trembling with worried thoughts as they entered Salamander's room.

2 weeks later from the incident

Lucy walked over to the Master. "Master Makarov, it has been two weeks and the Capital hasn't bothered doing anything apart from handing out missing posters. Why haven't they done any investigating or looking at security lacrimas to see where he went." Lucy said with a pissed off tone.

Makarov looked irritated, sitting cross-legged on the bar drinking tons of alcohol with Cana. "Because the lacrima was smashed! SO STOP ASKING ME!"

Lucy abruptly replied. "I MISS HIM AND I NEED HIM SO WHY HAVNT THEY FOUND HIM YET!" She started crying a waterfall.

"As I have said many times Lucy, the lacrima was destroyed, so we haven't got a lead!" He then continued drinking and soon passed out.

Present time

At the door was an exhausted and smiley figure. "Did you guys miss me?" All the guild members turned their heads towards the figure at the door. Lucy immediately recognised who it was, got out of her seat and ran as fast as she could to the figure. "NATSU! ITS YOU,! ITS REALLY YOU!" She cried out with a relieved and emotional look on her face.

When she got to Natsu, she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She then gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Natsu returned the favour. Swirling their tongues around in circular motion and Natsu grabbed Lucy and lifted her up more. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. It seemed to last for decades, but only lasted a few minutes. Lucy said like a little school girl "That was…was EXHILIRATING!" She then thought to herself, "I love you Natsu," whilst she bit her lip. Natsu then propped Lucy on his muscular shoulders and said "WELL ITS GREAT TO BE BACK!"

The whole guild started to laugh like clowns. "Hey Natsu! Has the doggy got a boner!" said Gray teasingly HAHA! OH MY, NATSU YOU RETURN AND YOU GET A BONER FROM A MEASLEY KISS!" teases Laxus. "Hey uh, you guys…Natsu is here after two years, we all thought he was dead and you're teasing him." Lucy says as she blushes. Everyone in the guild runs up to Natsu and they lift him up, all the while Lucy is still on his shoulders. "NATSU'S BACK! NATSU'S BACK! HIP-HIP, HOORAY!" everyone chanted in unison.

Shortly after everyone partied and they all danced and talked. "Hey Luce, want a mug of whiskey?" Natsu asked. "No thanks I'm fine." Lucy abruptly said. "Why not, you'd never say no to alcohol." Natsu said as he tilted his head slightly, looking confused. Mira-Jane over-heard the conversation and walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "While you were gone, Lucy had drinking problems, worse than Cana's." Natsu then felt extremely guilty. "Oh… uh, Lucy, I'm sorry for asking" Natsu said looking down at the ground and rubbing the side of his head with his hand feeling embarrassed. "It's ok." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and looked into his eyes.

Mira-Jane noticed the spark between them and asked Lucy if they could talk to each other privately. Lucy agreed and followed Mira into a room on the second floor. In the room were two pink chairs each with a pink cushion and a coffee table in the middle. "This is my room where I rest during breaks at the guild. I usually talk with lil sis, but I need to ask you something." Lucy gulped. "Are you and Natsu together, because you kissed before. WAIT! You like him don't you." Lucy then started to feel embarrassed. Mira was on her case and she knew that Lucy loved Natsu. "Uh.. well um, NO. That's absurd. Why would you think that for, like ME liking NATSU! Get real. That would never happen and it never will!" Lucy said rudely hoping Mira would fall for it. Mira then gave a sly smile. "I've seen what you write about him at night in your diary that's supposedly locked up. I've seen it all. What you want to do to him and in full detail." The model then leaned back I her chair, raising her eyebrows at the celestial mage. "YOU WHAT! YOU READ THAT! HAVE YOU TOLD THE GUILD, CAUSE IF YOU HAVE I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" "Maybe I have or maybe it was Levy and she might have told all of the guild's women. They all know. I know you love him and I have some advice for you. Plan a nice night together, just don't get physical and then straight forward tell him. Don't beat around the bush, just tell him straight forward." Lucy then got up. "Ok. I will in a few days I will tell Natsu I love him." Lucy thought in her head what she would do next.

Lucy walked out of the room and down the stairs, to still see everyone partying and drinking. Then she saw Natsu talking to Elf-man, Cana, Lissana, Evergreen, Freed and Laxus and Bixlow. Lucy walked over to the group who had just sat at a couch. The blonde-headed girl then saw a spot on the left-hand side of Natsu and decided to sit there. Natsu was surprised. "Hey Luce, you scared me." Lucy then told Natsu she was tired and Natsu decided to ask a question. "So…uh, Luce, do you wanna rest your head in my lap and then you can straighten out your legs across the couch?" Natsu said in an almost worried, but caring tone. Lucy agreed, besides she wouldn't get cramps in her legs. Lucy lay her head in the Salamanders lap. She felt safe and started to close her eyes. All the while Natsu was playing with her hair and looking into her face. "God, she's beautiful." He thought to himself.

Natsu asked what had happened whilst he was gone and Cana replied. "Everyone for the first two months were crying their guts out and feeling really depressed. "Hey, uh Cana where's Happy?" "Oh…uh Natsu we havn't seen Happy today." Natsu then heard a sound, it sounded like Happy's voice. "I hope Natsu finds me!" Natsu heard Happy and said "Happy, I know you're there." Happy then leapt out from Lucy's cleavage and hugged Natsu as tight as he could. The sudden movement of Happy caused Lucy to freak out and jump. "HAPPY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" I've been in your cleavage all of today and you haven't even noticed!" Replied Happy surprised Lucy hadn't noticed.

"By the way I over- heard your conversation between you and Mira." Happy said teasingly as he nudged Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu then asked Lucy if they could go back to Lucy's house, just for tonight. The celestial mage agreed and they all decided to head back to Lucy's apartment. As Natsu got up from the couch Lucy unexpectedly wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and draped her arms over his shoulders. Once Natsu realised what she was doing, he held Lucy up by her thighs and propped her up onto his shoulders and walked towards the door. Mira-Jane saw Lucy and gave her thumbs up. Lucy then returned the favour and gave Mira thumbs up. Natsu and Lucy, with Happy flying on the right side of the fire mage walked home and talked about their next job they would do.

At Lucy's apartment

Lucy got off Natsu's shoulders and walked to the door. She grabbed her key and they walked into the building and up the stairs. "Lucy, your apartment looks different." Natsu said as they walked into Lucy's apartment. "Uh…yeah, I did some renovating, so now you and Happy have your own room to sleep in with a kitchen and…" "I slept in that room!" said Happy interrupting Lucy.

"I secretly flew through the window and some nights I slept with Lucy, in her bed. One night I saw her go into the room that we sleep in and she slept there. She was muttering something…about you." Lucy started to feel embarrassed. "HAPPY, STOP RUNNING THAT STUPID MOUTH OF YOURS!" Lucy yelled. She then cleared her throat.

"Natsu.. Happy do you guys want a bath or shower?" "No thanks. I don't do baths, but I'll have a shower later though!" Said Natsu, speaking for Happy as well. "Ok, then I'll be in the shower. So don't touch anything!" Lucy then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and the room was immediately filled with steam.

Meanwhile outside, where Natsu and Happy were, Natsu was feeling bored. He saw Lucy's pantie draw was slightly open.

He walked over to the set of draws and opened the draw more, to reveal even more panties. "Lucy's pantie collection has increased." Whispered Natsu to Happy. "Wow! That's a lot of panties!" Exclaimed Happy. Natsu picked up a pair of panties. "What is this?!" Natsu said confused, holding the pantie to his face. "It's like, three strings and a bit of lace!" Said Happy. Natsu picked up another pair of panties. "Hey Happy, this is the pair we got her!" He then stuffed a bra in his vest and turned to happy.

Just then the bathroom door opened, revealing a towel-covered Lucy. "Aaagh! What are you guys doing in my bedroom, and why are you going through my pantie draw?!" Screamed Lucy, with her face all red. Lucy ran over to where the boys were and kicked them out of her room, not realising that Natsu still and the two pairs of underwear and a bra. Lucy quickly got dressed and walked out of her room.

"Hey, Natsu, do you want to invite some of the guild over?" "Um, sure…ok!" Natsu said with a grin. "Ok, so I'll go to the guild and we'll ask people.

Lucy with Natsu and Happy walking behind her headed to the guild. Along the way, she saw men winking and whistling at her and this made her uncomfortable. "Why are they winking at me?" Lucy thought to herself. Natsu ran over to Lucy and lifted her up onto his shoulders and looked up at her. "I won't let them do that to you Lucy, besides I'm hungry and this is the only way you let me have free food! By doing good things for you!"

10 minutes later the three arrived at the guild…

Lucy walked inside, and walked over to the rest of the team, behind her with Natsu and Happy looking exhausted. Erza turned to Lucy and held her breasts, signalling that Lucy had forgot to put a bra on. (I know it's a weird signal!)

Lucy's face turned a bright red and she ran up to the second floor, into Mira-Jane's room. "Umm…Erza can you please give this to Lucy…she …uh, dropped it." Said Natsu lying. "Hey Natsu that's the bra you stole!" Said Happy. "I know! Don't tell anyone I stole it though!" Whispered Natsu looking worried.

Erza walked up the stairs and into the room Lucy was in. "Hey Lucy! Natsu found these for you!" Erza said as she barged in "Uh, thanks. Now can you please get out!" "Ok Lucy! Bye." Erza closed the door and walked back to the rest of the team. "How did Natsu find this!" Lucy thought to herself. "Weird."

5 minutes had passed and Natsu was wondering what Lucy was doing. "I'll go check on Lucy. After all she has to be dressed by now."

Natsu quickly walked up the stairs and opened the door. "AAAAAGH! Get out now!" Right in front of Natsu was an undressed Lucy and completely naked. Natsu's mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"Um…I'll just leave." Said Natsu with a pink face. Natsu went to close the door, but there was a bump in the carpet. He tried again and again, but didn't succeed.

Lucy then covered herself up by putting on her panties and putting her bra on, not realising she hadn't clipped it properly. Lucy walked to the door, but tripped over the bump and went flying.

Moments later, Lucy had realised what had just happened, and saw herself on top of Natsu, with her breasts on his face. Her bra was on his chest and she was half-naked on top of Natsu. The guild heard the racket and decided to see what had happened.

When the guild arrived at the top they saw Lucy's breasts on Natsu's face. "Uh! Believe me, it's not what it looks like!" Lucy said feeling the most embarrassed she had ever felt. Mira-Jane walked to the front of the group that was staring with blank and amused faces. Mira helped Lucy up and picked up her bra. She then led her into the room she had come out of.

All the while Natsu was on the floor with a dazed and pink face. Gray walked over to Natsu. "Haha! Lucky man, dude why can't that happen to me!" Gray said sarcastically.

In the room, Mira asked Lucy questions about what had happened and how. Once Lucy got dressed, she said to Mira. "I was naked."

"WAIT WHY!" Said the model.

"I have an ant bite on my butt, so I went to look at it and that's when Natsu walked in." Said Lucy trying to explain. "He went to close the door, but there was a bump in the carpet, so I got half-dressed. But I don't know how my bra unclipped though. Anyways I walked over to the door to close it, but I tripped on the bump and fell on top of Natsu…half naked." That's when Lucy turned bright pink. "Well now I understand, lets get out and go down back to the others." "Ok…" Lucy said feeling flustered.

Mira walked down the stars with Lucy trailing behind her. They walked over to the group and Lucy explained everything.

After the long and amusing explanation, she asked Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellall, Laxus, Mira-jane, Bixlow, Lissana, Freed, Cana, Elf-man, Evergreen and Pantherlily to go to her house for more partying. Along with herself, Happy and Natsu. They all agreed to go, so they headed out the door and into the outside world.

Along the way, Levy was whining. "Uh! My legs are killing me!" She walked over to Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel, can you please carry me on your shoulders?" She said with puppy dog eyes. "Whatever." Gajeel mumbled. "YAY!" Levy said excited. Gajeel lifted Levy on his shoulders and they he carried on walking.

Lucy walked over to Natsu, who had his hands around the back of his head and looking up at the sky. "Hey Natsu, I'm really sorry that what happened, happened." "Lucy, it's ok. There is nothing to worry about." "Hey, how do you know I'm worried?" Lucy said looking surprised. "I just do." Said the Salamander looking into Lucy's eyes with a cute smile. They than held hands and continued on walking...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hey guys! Me again leave a review if you enjoyed and PLEASE give me advice if you did'nt enjoy or there is a mistake. If you want more then say you want more and I promise I will continue! I really love writing this and there will be many more chapters to come! If you want a story about what happened in the two years Natsu was missing then code it in the comments. The code is 'NaLufam'. I only want you guys to code it is because I don't want there to be any spoilers for other people who will look at the reviews before reading! Love you guys (:**


End file.
